India is a beautiful country and Kala is a beautiful girl
by Cococla43
Summary: Kalagang taking place after season 1. After months spent not seeing each other, Wolfgang visits Kala and they both realize they missed each other way more than they thought they would.
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

I'd like to thanks my wonderful Betareader JelloDVDs for helping me improve my writing and (as it isn't my mother tongue) my English.

Anyway enjoy! :)

* * *

Since Kala had discovered she had seven other selves it had been quite complicated to be completely alone. This morning, Wolfgang went to visit her just as she locked herself in her bathroom, before taking a shower. He had appeared next to the sink and she hadn't noticed him until he talked.

"Hello!" he said, making her jump. He wore a warm jacket and boots which Kala found strange.

"Oh god! You scared me!"

It was very awkward for the both of them to see each other after months of not talking. Thank Ganesha she wasn't naked yet and, for once, neither was he, not that it was that unpleasant to see him naked but still.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he got closer to her.

"Yes, you?"

"Yes."

That was it; they were both very embarrassed, and had nothing to say to each other.

"Where are you?" Kala asked breaking the silence again.

"See for yourself," he replied.

And, suddenly, they were not in the small bathroom anymore but in the mountains, surrounded by snow, which explained the way Wolfgang was dressed. Kala, who was barefoot and only wearing a nightdress was freezing. Suddenly, without saying anything, Wolfgang opened his coat, grabbed her hand and pulled her in his arms. The warmth of his body made Kala realise how much she had missed him.

"It is beautiful!" she said while looking at the landscape with sparkling eyes and a wide smile.

"I know," he replied while gently brushing her hair with his fingers.

"But not warm enough!" she added shivering with cold.

And then they were in Kala's bathroom again, even though it was quite warm in there, they didn't move an inch, still holding each other, Kala looking at Wolfgang who couldn't stop playing with her soft black hair.

"I missed you," he whispered before kissing her forehead.

"I missed you too," she replied with the same wide smile.

"I didn't marry Rajan. Because of you." Her cheeks blushed deeply with embarrassment.

Wolfgang didn't know what to say. He was so happy and so confused at the same time. As he didn't know how to react, he felt like the best thing to do was to kiss her, so that's what he did. At first she seemed surprised but she quickly answered the kiss. It felt so right being with her, holding this beautiful woman in his arms, kissing her soft lips again, he felt so complete. They separated too soon, in Kala's mind, but they both needed air. As she took Wolfgang's hand she noticed his watch. When she saw the time, she started to panic. He understood she was running late so he grudgingly left her after giving her one more quick kiss. She rushed into the shower. Next thing she knew her mother was shouting through the door.

"Kala? Are you finished?"

"Wait a minute, mom!" Kala shouted as she got out of the shower and covered her naked body with her favourite red towel.

"Kala, why are you taking so long, it usually only takes you 5 minutes to shower! I am going to be late." Complained the woman as she was waiting outside the only bathroom of the house.

"I'm finished mom," Kala said as she unlocked the door

"Are you okay?"

"Yes yes don't worry I am fine," she answered on her way to her bedroom to get dressed.

She had no idea why but Wolfgang was the sensate from her cluster she knew the most. He was the first one she'd met, the one she talked the most to, the one she kissed, and the one she had seen naked. She felt like the connection between them was much stronger than the one she shared with the others. But they hadn't seen each other since he told her to marry Rajan, that is until this morning. And it was very strange.

* * *

The next time they saw each other, the context was very different. When he had felt it would be safe to do so, Wolfgang had come back to Berlin to look after Felix. So Kala, who was in a lab, working on a new medicine, felt an immense joy and suddenly found herself in a kind of hospital room. She was starting to wonder where she was when she saw a man in bed and another man standing next to him and calling for a nurse: Felix and Wolfgang. Tears of joy were threatening to flow from Wolfgang's eyes as he explained to the nurse, his friend had woken up. Seeing him like that made Kala realise why she liked him so much. He was acting tough but, even though he had made many mistakes, he was a good man. He was ready to do anything for the ones he loved.

After the nurse left the room, the two friends talked and laughed together, Wolfgang telling the other man how he got rid of his cousin and uncle and how he had spent weeks in the Alps where he knew no one would find him, waiting for things to settle down. When Felix started to get tired Wolfgang sat on the chair next to him, like a bodyguard, and let him rest. Kala envied them, their friendship which seemed stronger than anything she'd seen before and she couldn't help but be a bit jealous. Before she met the other sensate, she didn't have many good friends and, apart from her family members, she wouldn't have trusted anybody with her life. But now she had the others, especially Wolfgang. Speaking of him, he didn't seem to have noticed her yet and it was probably better this way. He needed to be alone with his friend. As she was trying to leave Wolfgang started to talk.

"You can stay you know," he whispered looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

"I wouldn't want to disturb you," she replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Who could you? I'm always happy to see you. You're one of the best things that ever happened to me," he said with a little smile that made Kala's heart skip a beat.

She knew he wasn't effusive at all so she was very touched by his words. She took a few steps towards him and, when she was close enough, she shyly took his hand in hers and made him stand so she could hug him, resting her forehead on his torso. He then properly took her in his arms, putting, as an automatism, his fingers in her soft black hair. Their lips were going to meet when ...

"Hey man, what the hell are you doing?" Felix asked, making the two others jump "Are you okay?" he added as Wolfgang was scratching his neck, embarrassed. To an outside observer it would have looked like Wolfgang was trying to kiss air.

"Yes." He was looking at the spot where Kala had been seconds ago, but she was gone.

"Are you sure?" the other insisted. "You looked as if you were hugging someone, except there was no one. You're freaking me out right now!"

"I have something to explain to you," Wolfang said with a serious look on his face.

And, as he should have done since the beginning of this, he explained everything to his best friend from the first day he saw the others to Whisper's threat towards them all if Will was to wake, hoping Felix wouldn't think he was mad. In the end, Felix managed to stay calm; he hadn't called Wolfgang mental, nor had he laughed.

"So you're saying you can see a hot Indian girl who's on the other side of the Earth?" Felix said very seriously "Did you fuck her?" He added with a smile.

"You didn't change did you? I bet the girl is the only thing you focused on." Wolfgang laughed. "No I didn't! She's kinda different from the others." He added, glancing at the place where Kala previously hugged him, with a smile.

"What did you say her name was again?"

"Kala."

"I would really really like to meet this Kala. As soon as I'm up and about we'll have to go to India," Felix said with excitement in his voice.

Kala, who was back in the lab were she was supposed to work, couldn't stop laughing. Poor Felix, it should have been so strange for him to see Wolfgang talking alone and hugging the air. Even though she was a bit worried for him at first she knew Felix wouldn't judge Wolfgang no matter what. She had felt the strength of their friendship and she knew neither of them would ever turn his back on the other.

"Are you okay?" A voice behind her said, making her stop laughing.

"Yes...yes M Rasal," she whispered, coughing. She didn't dare looking at Rajan nor calling him by his first name anymore, not after what happened.

"Good now get back to work." he said coldly before leaving the room.

Since she had cancelled their wedding, Rajan had been very cold with her. She understood why but it was still affecting her personal as professional life as he owned the company she worked at. She saw him everyday and it was very difficult to handle, for the both of them.

 **Flashback-**

Kala had just witnessed Wolfgang killing a man. Now she was back in the lab she had been working in before Wolfgang's visit; she was shaking and crying. She could hardly stand on her feet. Feeling like she might be sick, she ran to the nearest toilets and threw up. She had never felt so bad in her entire life. She couldn't think about anything else but the blood on Wolfgang's face and the way he looked at her before emptying his gun in his uncle's head. His eyes were cold as ice but, deep inside, she was sure he was crying for help. When he talked, she felt like the Earth had stopped. He said he was a monster and he said she should marry Rajan. But it only confirmed in her mind that she shouldn't do so, because, even after discovering the part of Wolfgang's life she had seen this day, she couldn't stop thinking about when they kissed in the car, his rough lips on hers, the butterflies in her stomach as he put his calloused hand on her cheek. She knew she would never be able, no matter how hard she tried, to feel the same way about Rajan. When he had kissed her, she had felt nothing.

That is why, when she got out of the toilets, she was more convinced than ever that she had to cancel her wedding with Rajan. She walked in the corridor leading to his office, determined to do the right thing. She knocked, feeling more and more nervous with each passing second. How was he going to react? Would he fire her because, after all, he could?

"Yes?" Rajan shouted through the office door.

"It's Kala," she answered, very nervous.

"Come in, my dear." As she entered she felt like she was betraying her family but, at the same time, she knew it had to be done.

"I need to tell you something Rajan," she said anxiously

"What is it?"

"I think we shouldn't get married."

"Are you saying you don't want to marry me anymore?" Rajan said angrily. The kind tone in his voice when she had first entered was gone. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Ye...yes." Kala replied as she stepped back afraid of Rajan's tone.

"Can I at least know why?" he whispered

"It doesn't feel right marrying someone I'm not in love with. I'm sorry," Kala said. She didn't dare look at him.

"You could have learned to love me," Rajan added, a sad look replacing his anger "We could work things out!"

"I...I am sorry." Kala said as she turned around.

"Kala come back!" Cried Rajan, but it was too late.

As she ran out of the office, she felt happy and guilty at the same time, and it felt good.

 **-End**

* * *

Wolfgang was on a plane to India. Felix had booked tickets but had only told him the day before they were to leave. He'd quickly packed a few things and the next morning they were driving to the airport. Now that he was on the plane, he was starting to feel anxious about it. He was going to meet Kala and he was so excited he could have screamed if only Felix hadn't been in the seat on his right, sleeping like a baby. But Wolfgang was, at the same time, wondering what would happen if she wasn't pleased to see him. Would he have to take the first plane back to Berlin? He really hoped she would be as happy to see him as he was definitely happy to be on his way to see her. As he was looking through the window he felt like, somehow, he wasn't alone anymore. He had to search in the plane for a few minutes before he could find that pair of deep brown eyes staring at him. He smiled at her and got up from his seat to go to the plane's toilets so they could speak without people looking at him as if he was crazy and talking to air. She followed him and he locked them into the small room.

"Where are you going?" Kala asked Wolfgang before noticing his amused look.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking of all the things couples from all around the world must have done in these very toilets," he answered half laughing half serious.

"You're disgusting!" Kala replied gently hitting his arm.

"You've got to admit that we might be two of the first people who go in these toilets together just to talk," he insisted.

"Yes, probably…" she replied. "Anyway, that doesn't answer my question. Where are you going?"

"Won't tell you!" he said with a smile

"Tell me where you are g ..." She started to ask again before she stopped and began to smile. "Don't tell me you're coming to India!"

"How did you guess?" he said disappointed "I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"It is the only reason you wouldn't have told me where you were going," she replied as if it was obvious and he felt stupid for not having thought it through. "When and where are you landing? I'll come and pick you up !"

"Catapati something Airport at 2:34 pm."

"You mean Chhatrapati-Shivaji airport?" she asked and he nodded. "Then, I'll be there. Oh my god, I'm so excited!" She said, jumping and clapping her hands.

"Me too."

"And where are you staying?"

"We'll find a hotel once we get there."

"Okay," she said.. "There's a little hotel next to my parents restaurant if you like."

"We'll see," he replied, addressing her a smile.

They were staring at each other when a big noise made them break eye contact, someone was violently knocking at the door. Wolfgang, old reflexes dictating his reaction, was looking at the door with his jaw and fists clenched. Kala, had put a shaking hand on his shoulder and was hiding behind him, frightened. After what happened with Will, they had all become a little paranoid; Kala and Wolfgang were both worried it could be Whispers. They knew it was really irrational to think that but still they were panicking.

"I've been waiting for 10 minutes!" shouted a masculine voice. "I really need to use the bathroom so could you please hurry"?

Wolfgang and Kala were so relieved they could have cried, instead they started to giggle and, in this instant they really looked insane, especially Wolfgang who was, after all, laughing alone in the plane's toilets. After a few seconds, they both managed to stop. The man outside started to hit the door again.

"Wolfgang, we should get out before this man knocks the door down," suggested Kala.

"Right," replied the German man as he unlocked the door.

As he stepped out of the room he bumped into a very large man who looked at him crossly before quickly going into the toilets. While going back to his seat, Wolfgang, who thought Kala was following him, turned around and noticed she was gone.

Wolfgang spent the rest of the journey talking with Felix, eating, sleeping and thinking about what was going to happen once this plane landed in India. Felix left his seat, decided it was time for him to pick up a few girls on the plane. Wolfgang started to look outside the window again. Suddenly, Capheus was in the seat next to him enthusiast as ever.

"Yeah!" he started to shout, pressing Wolfgang against the wall so he could see the clouds better "Haha! Oh god I love you all, you're always travelling by plane. I love it!"

At this moment, Capheus looked like a kid in a candy store. He had a big smile pasted on his face and Wolfgang could see all his teeth his grin was so wide. Being around Capheus was so uplifting. He was always happy, always seeing the brightest side of life. He was optimistic and that was the very thing Wolfgang was lacking, optimism.

"Where are you going?" he asked Wolfgang, still smiling

"I'm going to India," he replied

"You are going there to see Kala aren't you?" the black man replied, his smile becoming even wider.

"Yes."

"You are very lucky, India is a beautiful country," Capheus said. "And Kala is a beautiful girl." He simply added before vanishing into thin air leaving Wolfgang alone with his thoughts..

When the voice in the speaker said passengers had to go back to their seats and tie their seatbelts, Wolfgang started to feel very nervous. As he stepped out of the plane he was even shaking a little. They went to get their suitcases and, as they exited the airport, Wolfgang saw Kala. She was across the street, in front of what seemed to be her car. She was there, but she hadn't seen him yet.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this :) and if you could tell me what you thought about it it'd mean a lot to me. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm back for the second chapter of this fiction. I was glad to see some of you seemed to enjoy it :)

* * *

Answers to the reviews:

Ai : Well thanks a lot :) The answer to your question in this chapter ;)

Guest : Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it :D

Skridrauhl : Thanks a lot for you review. I ship them a lot too! I tried not to change the characters so I'm glad you think I, somehow, succeeded. :D

* * *

She noticed him as he was crossing the road, Felix by his side. She was so happy when she saw him she started laughing, covering her mouth with both her hands. He arrived on her side of the street and they were only a few meters apart. Kala then stopped moving, stopped breathing. She was paralysed, her gaze fixed on him. Now he stood in front of her, his hand under her chin to made her look him in the eye. The moment Wolfgang's fingers touched Kala's face, they both felt as if they were going to explode. Every inch of their skin had become a hundred times more sensitive. They felt as if they were in space or in the deep blue sea, lost and out of breath. No word could possibly describe what was happening They felt complete, like they were two parts of the same body, of the same soul, now finally whole again.

Wolfgang wrapped his arms around Kala and held her against him, her feet no longer touching the ground. She hid her face in his neck and breathed the smell of mint. While they held each other, the feelings that had previously submerged and overwhelmed them were gone. Kala could feel goosebumps rising on every inch of her body. She was so filled with these feelings she could hardly breathe. It was just the best feeling they had ever experienced. After a few seconds, he put her down and they both took a step back so they could look at each other. The man's left hand laying, as before, in her soft black hair.

Felix discovered a new version of Wolfgang as he witnessed the scene.. When Wolfgang was with this indian girl he was nicer, calmer, more tender, more caring. He seemed happier. Kala and Wolfgang had been starting at each other for a few seconds when Felix interrupted, separated them.

"Well that was intense huh? If you're still here on planet earth, may I introduce myself," he started, in a nearly perfect English, addressing Kala "My name is Felix and I'm Wolfy's friend since we were about eight," he added, making Kala laugh.

"I know you!" She replied with a large smile "Wolfy told me a lot of things about you didn't you Wolfy?" Sh insisted on Wolfgang's nickname.

"Sometimes I hate you man!" Wolfgang told Felix before gently hitting the back of his friend's head

"Outch!" He screamed dramatically "Is something wrong Wolfy?" he said innocently as Kala couldn't help but giggle

"Wolfy?" Kala was now laughing out loud

"If you don't stop right now I'll tell her about Anastasia or should I say Frank! What about that?"

"That's not fair man! If you say a single word I'll kill you bare handed!" Felix threatened his friend but he couldn't hide his smile

"Actually I've never heard of either of those people but now I'm curious," Kala said as Felix sighed "you'll have to tell me."

"Well, if you really want to know, Felix met this g..." Wolfgang started

He was interrupted by his best friend who had just jumped on his back and now had both hands over his mouth to be sure he wouldn't say another word. Kala watched them fight for a few minutes, sat on her car a huge smile pasted on her candid face. When Wolfgang managed to put Felix on the floor she decided it was time for them to move.

"Come on guys," she said "you must have had a tiring trip, let's go find you a hotel,"

As they were putting there luggages in the car, Wolfgang couldn't take his eyes off Kala. She was there in front of him; she looked brighter, prettier and lovelier than when they used to visit each other. He only stopped gazing at her when she caught him staring at her lips, and looked down embarrassed.

In the car they let Felix do the talking. He was, indeed, very good at it. In just 15 minutes he shamed Wolfgang for the rest of his life, telling every embarrassing things about his best friend that to keep Kala laughing. She learned he had once, at age twelve, bet he could French kiss a dog and done it to preserve his "honour".

"And it wasn't just a regular dog," Felix said "It was the ugliest, smelliest dog I had ever seen," Kala was amused yet also disgusted.

Next she learned that, the previous year, Wolfgang had gotten so drunk one night that he had tried, and succeeded, as the fantastic thieve he was, to break into his neighbour's apartment, being too drunk at the time to realize that the apartment wasn't his. The neighbour had heard a noise and called the police, totally freaked out, before finding a naked Wolfgang snoring on his couch.

When Felix paused for breath, Wlfgang got revenge by telling Kala everything about Anastasia alias Frank who was a twenty years old girl Felix had met on a website when he was twenty three and whom he couldn't stop bragging about, telling his friends he was a "serial lover". But that was until the day he finally met the so called Anastasia who was, in fact, Frank, a forty-four years old man with an enormous belly. Since this day, all the friends he had annoyed with his Anastasia constantly reminded him this horrible mistake he made looking for a girl on the Internet.

"But I still thing you would have made a beautiful couple!" Wolfgang joked "Hey!" He then screamed as Felix kicked the back of his seat. And they were all laughing again, like old friends.

Hearing all these stories, and even if she knew there was no reason to, Kala felt a bit embarrassed and, most of all, very inexperienced. She had never been to a club; she had never met anyone by the Internet; she had never made love. It wasn't part of her culture. Where she lived young people, especially young girls, didn't dance, didn't drink and didn't make out. It was quite a conservative place where many people still practiced the tradition of arranged marriages.

Now she was thinking about this she started to panic. How would her parents react? They had been pretty comprehensive when she had cancelled her wedding but their tolerance had limits. What would they think of Wolfgang and Felix? What would she say if they asked where she met them? She didn't want to lie to them but she doubted they would believe the truth. Seriously, who, apart from Felix, would believe someone who claimed he could see, talk to, and touch people all around the world.

When she turned to glance at Wolfgang on the passenger's seat, he was staring at her with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Only then she realised she was so lost in her thought she had forgotten to pay attention to the people in the car with her.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry," she replied, trying to smile "I was just wondering how I would introduce you to my parents. Because they are, you know, ...quite protective,"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way," he answered with a reassuring tone "Let's just say we're two lost German tourists you helped finding a hotel,"

"And let's say you offered to show us around while we're here," Felix added from the back of the car

* * *

fefwfecssc"And in case you don't feel like lying, Lito's very good at it, he helped me before," Wolfgang concluded, smiling at the memory.

"That isn't going to work," Kala said "Two men I just met in the street? Seriously? You could be thieves, rapers, even murderers. At least that's what my dad will think," she paused then added "I have absolutely no idea."

"I know!" Nomi shouted from the back of the car where she had appeared next to Felix "You could say you met by the Internet a while ago and you've become good friends. And when Wolfgang decided to visit India, he wanted to finally meet you and he asked you to show him around,"

"Sounds like plan!" Kala said relieved "we're pen pals!"

"What sounds like a plan?" Felix asked, lost "Oh, wait...one of the others is here right now?"

"Yes, Nomi's here with us," Wolfgang confirmed.

"Wait, you've told him? That's great!" Nomi said, smiling at Felix who could obviously not smile back.

"You were right, it is much easier now!" Wolfgang told Nomi "Not talking to you stupid," he then said to Felix he'd seen frowning in the interior rear view mirror.

"Do not call me stupid!" Felix said before hitting Wolfgang.

"Stupid!" Wolfgang provoked him.

The two of them then started fighting under the consternate look of Nomi.

"Is it always like that?" She asked Kala.

"It seems to be!" Kala replied. "I like it though, it is quite funny,"

"It is," Nomi agreed. "So now I'm going to leave you guys to it, good luck with your parents!"

"Thanks!" Kala answered, but Nomi was gone.

By the time they had left the highway, Wolfgang and Felix had calmed down and had returned to their civilised state.

"Please guys, don't fight like that in front of my parents!" Kala almost begged them. "And just... Please don't be too rude," she added.

"Do not worry dear, we know how to behave," Felix said with a posh tone which made Kala laugh. He was definitely one of the funniest men she had ever met.

After a few more minutes driving they arrived in front of a big building in a crowded street.

"Here we are!" Kala nearly shouted before glancing at the two men

Wolfgang and Felix were both amazed by what they saw. The sidewalks were full of people dressed in colourful fabrics. The buildings were extremely tall and the roads were so narrow and crowded it was a miracle they could drive through.

They arrived to what seemed to be a parking lot and after a few minutes minutes looking for a spot they were able to park.

As they walked through the crowd, Kala and Wolfgang explained the idea Nomi had given them to Felix and Kala warned the two men her parents' English was very poor.

When they got into Kala's father's restaurant, she felt very nervous and she even considered running away. Wolfgang must have noticed her hesitation because he, only for a few seconds, put a reassuring warm hand on her shoulder and whispered a comforting "it's gonna be okay" so close to her ear it made her shiver. Her father's head then popped out of the kitchen to see the visitors and he smiled widely when he saw his daughter. His smile faded a little when he noticed she wasn't alone but with two male strangers. He then quickly got out of the kitchen, a spoon in the hand, and moved closer to his daughter.

 _"Who are these two men? Where do you know them from?"_ (*) He asked her in Indi so Felix couldn't understand. And, for Kala's dad, neither could Wolfgang but, as he was connected to Kala, he understood and spoke fluent Indi.

 _"Uh..."_

She had forgotten everything they'd said in the car. It was absolutely impossible for her to lie to her father. Her dear father who was currently waiting for an answer she couldn't give him. She was starting to panic when she felt a presence by her side, suddenly, it was as if she wasn't in her body anymore. She couldn't control anything and just watched Lito telling her father the story Nomi had made up earlier. He told her dad she had met Wolfgang on the internet and had bonded very quickly with him. He insisted on thr fact that the German man was trustworthy, punctuating his talk with charming smiles only he could do. Mid speech, he briefly turned at Kala and winked at her before getting back to the story. When she saw her father's face soften, she knew they had won. She mentally thanked Lito and Nomi and was back in front of her dad, in her body. Her dad who was now shaking Wolfgang's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Dandekar," Wolfgang told Kala's father. "I am Wolfgang,"

"Nice to meet you too, son,"he replied with a strong accent. He then turned to Felix and shook his hand as well.

"Nice so meet you sir, I'm Felix,"

"Nice to meet you Felix," he replied before turning to his daughter and talking to her in Hindi again. _"How come you never told us about that Wolfgang?"_

 _"I didn't want you to be mad at me for making friends on the Internet,"_ Kala replied. It wasn't a proper lie, if she had actually met people on the Internet she would not have told her parents right away, knowing they would have been scared. _"But I am really glad you're meeting him now because he has become a very dear friend of mine,"_ She added, glancing at Wolfgang, who was now waiting next to the restaurant's door with Felix,with a soft smile. And this wasn't a proper lie either, even thought she was aware what she shared with Wolfgang was way beyond friendship _._

 _"I wouldn't have been angry Kala dear. I am very happy for you. They seem to be really nice,"_ Kala's dad said. _"And where are they going to sleep?"_

 _"They didn't know what hotel to choose so I told them about Shandi's and they decided to go there. Actually I'm going to show them where it is now so they can settle in,"_

 _"Great! Tell them your mother and I would be very pleased if they had dinner with us,"_

 _"I will,"_

 _"And Kala?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I love you"_

 _"I love you too papa!"_ Kala replied, giving her father a quick hug.

She then turned around and, together with Felix and Wolfgang who had been waiting for her for the past five minutes, they left the restaurant. On their way to the hotel, Kala was ecstatic. She was so happy her dad had accepted to meet her friends but yet she was feeling guilty for having lied to him.

She was leading the way but she soon notice, the two others weren't following her anymore.

"Kala!" Felix shouted, panic in his voice

She turned around and noticed Wolfgang wasn't moving an inch. He looked like a statue. She instantly knew what had happened.

"He's okay she said, he's just... not here for now,"

"Oh...you mean he's with another one?" Felix said, relieved.

"Yes, exactly. We just have to wait for him to come back,"

"Does this mean he can't hear us nor see what we're doing? " When he asked that, Felix had a mischievous look, Kala knew that look. It was the same one he had every time he was going to attack Wolfgang or say something stupid.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you? "

"Have you got a marker?"

* * *

 _(*) When written in italic, the dialogues are in Hindi_

* * *

Thanks for reading this second chapter :) hope you enjoyed it. And please remember to leave a review, it means a lot to me :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, here is the 3rd and last chapter... finally ! :) I'm really sorry it took me so long to write and upload it. Hoping you'll enjoy it

And again a huge thank you to my beta reader Writesalott :)

(I just updated because the chapter I published before wasn't the latest version, sorry about that ^^')

* * *

"Have you got a marker?"

"No I don't, and I forbid you to do anything," she warned him.

"That's not funny!" he said, crossing his arms like a little boy who's been told to be good.

Kala looked at him with an amused look and changed the subject. She started to tell him about the beautiful places they could visit. She was such a good story teller he stopped behaving like a child and became spell-bound, listening to her with sparkly eyes as she described Ganesha's temple with passion. When Wolfgang came back, a few minutes later, she was talking about Elephanta caves. As she saw him move, she stopped talking and turned to him.

"Where were you?" she asked as he looked panicked

"Whispers found Riley and Will," he said

"How?" Kala shouted

"I have no fucking idea how!" Wolfgang said angrily, arms crossed. He was going to apologise, thinking he might have frightened Kala but, instead of stepping backward as he thought she would, she moved towards him and put her hand on his forearm, making him relax a little. "I guess Whispers must have found them when Will woke up. I told them it wasn't safe to do that at a fixed time." After a deep breath Wolfgang continued more calmly, "They had to move again and Riley didn't know what to do so she drugged Will again and I helped her carry him to the train station."

"Are they some place safe?" Kala asked.

"I guess so..."

"Good then. Let's go to the hotel and we'll talk about this there."

"Okay."

Once they booked a room, the three of them sat on the huge bed and were soon joined by all the other sensates. They had to talk about Will.

Even though Felix was a bit lost since he couldn't hear nor see the others, his jokes allowed him to fit in. Everyone loved him especially Riley who needed more than anyone to relax and laugh. They all spent hours making up a plan to trap Whispers, using his link with Will. It was only when Nomi decided to go to sleep, as it was about 5am in San Francisco, that they broke the link between them and went back to their own realities.

The room seemed very quiet once there were only three in it. But the quiet didn't last very long because, well, one of the three remaining persons was Felix after all!

"Wow! That was strange!" Felix shouted "I mean, for you it must have seemed like a totally normal conversation but I felt as if I was talking to freaking ghosts, or even worst, as if you were both totally insane. If I didn't love you that much, I'd think you're fucking nuts!" he said, looking at Wolfgang. "Anyways, have you got any photos of the others... what do you call yourselves already?... "sensates" that's it? Have you got any?"

"No, but we can ask for some if you want," Kala answered with a smile.

"And just so you know, Riley and Nomi already have someone so don't bother trying," Wolfgang added with a smile, knowing his friend all too well.

"Joykiller," Felix said, visibly disappointed. He then regained his smile as he spoke. "But there still is the Korean woman, Sun right?" He added proud of himself for remembering her name. His smile faded a little when he saw the other two laughing "What?"

"You can try mate but, even if you were to meet her for real, I wouldn't want you to try seducing her."

"And why not? A lot of ladies told me that I was quite ... good if you know what I mean," he said pretentiously.

"Because, with that kind of behaviour, you would end up with a broken arm," Wolfgang said, giggling. "Plus, I wouldn't want you to hit on anyone from my cluster, they are a part of me remember? Telepathically linked to them and all." He raised an eyebrow.

"Ewwww, ewwww!" Felix said, closing his eyes, trying to erase the horrible mental image of his friend being able to 'tune' into his conquests. "Got it. Note to self, do not try to seduce a member of Wolfy's cluster."

"Guys, sorry to interrupt your very serious conversation but my parents are expecting us to have dinner with them in less than an hour so you should probably get ready. I'll leave you to it, see you later." She had already opened the door when she stopped and turned around. "Will you find your way to the restaurant?" She asked. They didn't even have to say anything, their panicked faces answered for them. She smiled. "I'll pick you up in three quarters of an hour in the entrance hall. Please don't be late."

"Okay, see you then."

"See you."

When she came back, she found a totally different man from the one she'd left. Felix was wearing some jeans and a t-shirt, just like before, but Wolfgang was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black jeans. He looked so smart Kala couldn't help, but stare at him.

"Is it too much?" asked Wolfgang.

"See I told you it would be too much," he told Felix.

"No it isn't, you look great, but just-" Kala said before moving forward and opening his shirt's first button. "There that's better. Now relax." She could see the worry on his face. "It's going to be okay. It's only dinner with my parents after all."

"I don't want them to think I'm a bad person," Wolfgang confessed

"Why would they?"

"Because everybody ends up thinking this eventually."

"No, I don't, Felix doesn't and I'm pretty sure they won't. Now stop worrying, and come with me, we're going to be late," she said before taking his hand in hers and pulling him outside the hotel, followed by Felix.

On their way to the restaurant, they created a quick background story so that, if Kala's parents asked about their friendship, they would have the same answers. When they arrived, the smell of spices surrounded them.

"Mmm I can't wait to taste that!" Felix whispered, sniffing the air.

"Me too," Wolfgang whispered back.

"Dad made his chicken tikka masala. You must have made quite the impression," Kala told her friends as she went to the kitchen.

" _Ah Kala, you're here already!_ " (*) Kala's father said in Hindi. " _Dinner is not ready yet. I had a problem with the oven. but it's all fixed now_."

" _Do not worry papa, it is fine_ ," Kala replied. " _Where is mama?"_

" _She is on her way_ ," her father said. " _She went to buy a bottle of whine because she wasn't sure what your friends were drinking_ ,"

" _Oh! But you didn't have to, it's only a dinner with some of my friends_."

" _Yes, but that is the thing, we haven't had friends of yours for dinner for ages. They must be special_ ,"

" _Yes they are actually,"_ Kala answered " _I'll leave you to your cooking and go back to them now_." Kala turned around and added, " _Thank you papa_."

" _What for_?"

" _For being there for me and always supporting me_."

" _You don't have to thank me for that, that's what fathers do_ ," her dad replied. Kala's heart ached with wasn't true; dads were not necessarily nice like hers. She couldn't help but think of Wolfgang's father and her smile faded a little.

" _What is bothering you my child_?" her dad asked, alarmed by his daughter's sudden change of mood.

" _Nothing papa!_ " she told him, shaking her head as if to make the images she had in mind go away " _I'll leave you to your cooking then_." She kissed her dad on the cheek and left the kitchen.

Kala felt so privileged to have such a kind and loving father. She felt a bit guilty because now she couldn't stop thinking that Wolfgang didn't have that luck. Whenever Wolfgang thought of his father, (she could see him, Wolfgang's memories of him) and it horrified her. She felt the pain, the fear, the terror, the anger ten years old Wolfgang felt at the time. She was so sad about Wolfgang's lack of childhood and innocence it sometimes kept her up at night. She stopped thinking about this as she went to her friends, a smile pasted on her face.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she said.

"Great because I'm starving!" Felix exclaimed.

"You will regret having said that when my father has refilled your plate for the third time," Kala chuckled. "Believe me, you'll be crying for help."

"You don't know Felix well enough!" Wolfgang replied, laughing. "He isn't afraid of food … EVER! When we were around fifteen, we participated to this contest… it was about who could eat the most sausages. I stopped after twelve sausages but Felix ate forty six…forty six friggin sausages. He won the contest against men 3 times our age."

"Wow!" Kala said impressed yet also disgusted. "Forty six sausage! Why on earth would someone do a contest like that?"

"We did it for the money. The winner got a hundred euros and we desperately needed it at the time. We didn't have all our stealing skills back then," Felix said with a nostalgic smile. "It was the summer we tried to run away remember?" He said looking at Wolfgang.

"I do," Kala nearly shouted. Felix stared at her, confused. "Sorry, shared memories."

"That's so weird," Felix thought out loud. "It means you know a lot of things about me whereas I don't know anything about you."

"You're about to have dinner with my parents, I wouldn't call that nothing," she replied with a smile. "Don't worry, at the end of the meal, you'll know every single one of my childhood stories from the day I fell in a basket of dirty laundry head first to the day my parents lost me in the crowd during the Ganesha Festival."

"Sounds like I'm going to have a fun night," Felix said smiling.

"We certainly are," Wolfgang agreed with a smile and they certainly did.

Kala's mother came back with both beers and a bottle of wine because she couldn't choose. They all sat around a table and started eating and talking. Kala's dad was constantly running to the kitchen to check on his chicken. Kala's parents were very curious about Felix and Wolfgang and, therefore, asked them a lot of questions about their lives. When Kala's father asked them what they did for a living Wolfgang answered vaguely saying that they were sellers, but didn't add that the items they sold were stolen. Kala noticed Wolfgang's fists clenching a little when her mother asked the boys about their families, but Felix answered for them both by saying that the only family that mattered for either of them was each other to which Wolfgang nodded and gave a thankful look to his best friend, his brother. Kala couldn't help but be touched by their powerful friendship and, considering her soft smile, so did Kala's mother.

Once they'd eaten the appetizers, Kala's father disappeared into the kitchen for a couple minutes and came back with an enormous dish full of chicken. Kala, who was looking at Felix to see his reaction wasn't disappointed. He just stood there, open mouthed and googly eyed. She started laughing silently and Wolfgang caught her gaze, a smile pasted on his face as if he too had seen Felix's astonishment. They then both giggled, still looking at each other, unable to stop.

"What is wrong?" Kala's father asked "Does my chicken look funny?"

"No papa, not at all," Kala replied forcing herself to stop laughing. "It looks delicious, doesn't it Felix?"

"It does! It looks soooo good," Felix

* * *

whispered, unable to take his gaze off the food in front of him. Kala couldn't help but smile.

When Kala's mother began to serve the guests Felix sighed in relief, knowing that he would soon be able to taste that beautiful, heavenly dish. He knew the other ones made fun of him but he didn't care. Food was all he cared about at the moment. And, as soon as everyone's plate was full, he started devouring his dinner, not paying attention to anything around him anymore.

* * *

That day turned out to be the beginning of a new life for both Kala and Wolfgang.

During the following month they, along with the other sensates worked very hard to locate Whispers.

When they finally did manage to find where Whispers was, London, thanks to Will's link with him, Nomi created a fake wanted notice that she put in the British police database, after she and Bug hacked it (and it was "easy peasy" according to the latter) so that he would be trapped. Then Whispers was hiding like the criminal he was, not able to even walk in the city without being recognized. Wolfgang and Sun took the first plane to London, tracked him to put an end to him. Wien Whispers was dead, they both sworn it would be their last kill. They made it look like self defense against a "notable criminal" so they werent charged with murder. Sun was still on the run from her brother but after everything, Wolfgang went back to India. Felix and Kala were both waiting for him. They'd worried sick the whole time he'd been away.

The first thing he saw when his feet touched the ground was a tornado of black curly hair throwing itself at him. After a few seconds of hugging Kala, Felix joined them for another hug full of laughters and tears

Now that their war against Whispers was over, Wolfgang and Kala had time to discover each other and to fall even deeper in love than ever before. Since the dinner with Kala's family, Wolfgang and Felix had decided to stay in India, to Kala's delight. Kala's dad helped them get jobs. Felix's skills allowed him to become a bartender, while Wolfgang was hired as a waiter by Kala's dad himself. Kala suspected it was to keep an eye on the young man who'd stole his daughter's heart.

After a few months of working together, Kala's parents grew rather fond of Wolfgang. He didn't have a great fortune or influence but they'd seen enough to know how he cared for Kala. They'd come to know him as a kind man, hard worker and loyal friend but, most importantly, he made their daughter happy. So, when Wolfgang asked Kala's father for herhanded on marriager it was without an hesitation that the indian man gave his blessing to the union. They, of course, invited the other members of the clusters and all their loved ones to the wedding.

It was the most beautiful and emotional day of their life. Tears were shed but there was a smile on every face.

* * *

 _(*) when written in italic, the dialogues are in Hindi_

* * *

If you've enjoyed this chapter and, overall this story, please make sure to leave a review, it doesn't take long and it'd mean a lot to me :D


End file.
